Loss
by xrightwhereitbelongs
Summary: After tragedy strikes John is left to pick up the pieces but how will he cope? Eventual Chastine. If you don't like it, don't read it.


Chas sank slowly to the floor, his whole body shuddering with heavy sobs.  
He was lost.  
There was nothing anyone could say or do to calm him.  
His whole world had been torn to shreds in a matter of hours.  
The call had come through a few hours ago, the hospital saying his parents had been brought in after a car crash.  
They were in pretty bad shape, so of course Chas had left pretty quickly driving at almost breakneck speed to Ravenscar hospital.  
When he arrived no one would tell him anything, he had to scream at a passing doctor before someone would see him.  
He knew from the look on the woman's face that something was wrong, it was bad news.

"I'm sorry Mr Kramer." She had said solemnly.

"Your parents came in with substantial injuries, despite out best efforts neither made it." She explained placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

This wasn't happening.  
No, he had seen them both this morning on his way to work. He told them he would be a little late because John needed a lift... then he had walked out.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"NO! Don't lie to me!" He screamed wrenching away from her.

"Where are my parents, I want to see my parents!"

"I'm terribly sorry sir, is there anyone you would like us to call?" She asked softly.

So fake. She wasn't sorry at all. She didn't care what happened in his life this was just a job for her, a way of making money.

Chas sobbed the tears falling slowly from his reddened eyes. He had no one.  
His parents were the only people he had, no other relatives, no friends... no one except John.  
John... how would he react if the hospital called asking him to collect Chas?  
What choice did he have. There was no way he was driving home, he would probably crash and what good would that do anyone.  
He gave John's number reluctantly, remaining on the floor his face buried in his hands.  
He was alone.

It wasn't long before John arrived slightly panicked.  
Stupid idiot nurses hadn't told him anything, just that Chas Kramer had asked for him to be called.  
John spotted him huddled on the floor sobbing softly to himself, a nurse standing over him trying in vain to get him to stand up.

"Mr Kramer please, I know this is hard but you can't stay here..."

John growled making his way over to the nurse, his face set.  
He glared at the nurse with a look that said 'get the fuck away from him' before leaning down putting a hand on Chas' arm to let him know he was there.

"Chas...?" He said softly crouching down in front of him.

"What happened?"

Chas looked up, his face tear stained, his eyes blurry.  
His breath caught never in a million years expecting John to come.

"They... they're dead John, both my parents are dead." He sobbed fresh tears spilling down his face.

John stared, Chas' words taking a few seconds to sink in.  
He didn't know how to deal with this, what did you say to a kid who had just lost his parents?

"It's okay." He said soothingly helping Chas to his feet, supporting his weight when the teen faltered.

"How's it okay John? I have no one, I have nothing..." He cried out pushing away from John.

"Why are you here? What do you care huh? How the hell is it OKAY!" He screamed advancing on the exorcist.

John bit his tongue. He wanted nothing more than to shout at Chas but he wasn't completely heartless. He knew Chas would be feeling lost and hurt.

"I'm here because you asked me to come." He replied simply.

Chas sobbed again ducking his head. He had asked John to come... maybe that was a mistake but who else could he turn to?  
He looked up, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. John looked sincere. He had come because Chas had asked him to. So maybe he wanted to help?  
John took this opportunity to take Chas' arm leading him out of the hospital.

"We'll come back for the cab." He said simply as he hailed a taxi giving the driver his address.

Chas cried throughout the whole journey, John's hand on his arm.  
He was in so much pain, so much anguish.  
His parents were everything to him. They were always there, standing by him. The three of them had been so close. When Chas wasn't working they would sit for hours talking about everything and anything... he just couldn't bring himself to believe that they were really gone.  
He would never laugh at one of his dad's jokes again, never compliment his mother on a particularly nice meal... he would never see either of them again.  
Another sob shook his body, his head resting softly on John's shoulder totally and utterly exhausted.

John didn't say anything, sure he felt a little uncomfortable. He wasn't used to teenagers relying on him for comfort or reassurance.  
He didn't know how to deal with an orphaned kid.  
The cab pulled up in front of the bowling alley, John paying the driver quickly before helping Chas out and half carrying him up the stairs.  
He opened his apartment door leading Chas straight to the bedroom, helping him lie down before pulling off his shoes.

"Just rest." He said soothingly, pulling the covers up around him.

Chas was too tired to resist, too exhausted to argue. He looked up at John with sleepy eyes, his head resting comfortably on the pillow.

"John." He said sleepily.

"Yeah kid?"

"Will you sit with me?" He asked a single tear falling down his face.

John took Chas in. His big brown eyes bloodshot, his face deathly pale, his chestnut curls a tangled mess.  
He nodded slowly taking a seat on the edge of the bed, watching over the teen until he drifted into a fitful sleep. 


End file.
